Blue Heaven
by RadToasterxX
Summary: "Do you know why i assigned you this task kaizer?" "beeeecauuuuse im the best looking knight you got?"
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story for fan fiction just something I thought up of when I was bored one day I hope you all like it

Me: Code Geass and all its characters are the property the property of sunrise the only thing I own are my OC's and trevor valentines bloggish journal

Sherry: you done yet?

Me: noooooo I was gonna talk about sunrise some more *sarcastic tone*

Sherry: geee alright I get it u don't own anything

Me: I own u…

Sherry: say that again and watch what happens

Me:…

Sherry : yea! that's right! that's what I wanna hear!

You ever wonder what justice is? Well most define justice as the act of upholding peace and ensuring safety for all. An officer apprehending a criminal could be considered justice or a vigiliante protecting the less fortunate could be considered justice as well, but what if justice to one person is nothing more then an act of violence and hate to another. The only thing that "justice" would accomplish is setting off a chain of indifference and hate. In my opinion there is no set meaning of "justice", there's only doing as you see fit and doing what you must to advance; even then however I am not entirely sure that everyone would accept my view on "justice", but as I said this is my opinion and this is how I see justice.

~trevor valentine's journal ~entry 1~

"GET IN HERE NOW!"

I sighed the king was another one of his foul moods I wouldn't blame him though what with everything that's happened recently. "you called?" I said with the fakest smile you'll ever see. " yes id like to know how the search for girl is going" he replied. "weeelll its not exactly going great I mean every lead we get just basically takes us to a dead end" I mumbled. At this point his royal highness was ready to blow. " do you know why I assigned you this task kaizer?" he said with his eye twitching slightly, " because im the best looking knight you got?" I replied praying silently that I'd leave today the same way I came. "NOOO! YOU FOOL! I ASSIGNED YOU THIS TASK BECAUSE I ASSUMED THAT A KNIGHT OF THE ROUND COULD GET THE JOB DONE!". "Gee you don't have to yell im right here you know" I said, "silence you moron!" he retorted. "I know your mad but shes a hard girl to find besides whats so special about this C.C. girl anyway? Is she one of your ex's that dumped you or something? Cause that would explain all the yelling and anger and fist shaking" .He grabbed me by the collar and said in a stern voice "Listen closely you idiot you better find this girl or else ill send you back " . As much as I hate to admit it, the crotchety old ass actually had me in a jam here, there's not a chance in hell that I wanna go back. I looked around and indirectly said to him"…fine but theres one last plan that I think might work", "it better be good" he hissed. "well she was last spotted in Japan my idea was that I take a small elite team with me that I choose and we go and pose as normal everyday people and from there we work to find her, we'll be complete strangers she wont suspect anything." "hmmmm….very well I grant they kaizer seraphim permission to enact this plan pick you team and hurry up and ship out". I bowed " thank you your majesty ill pick my team shortly and be on my way" I said and, with that I made my leave I had a few stops to make before I left to japan.

I made my way to my hangar bay were my knightmare and my team were. I walked by and caught a glimpse of my knightmare which in my opinion really wasn't that bad but compared to the other knights it was complete crap. 'gee you think with all the money Charlie has he could give me something better then a supped up Vincent commander model some money to build my own custom knightmare would be nice but that crabby old emperor would never give it to me….asshole'. I walked into a wall completely lost in my thoughts. "….ow" I muttered with a pissed of face. "hahahahaha spacing out again kaizer" a mysterious voice said. Still staring at the wall I said "yea I was wishing that I'd find a wife some time soon again but that hasn't happened yet and I don't appreciate the wall that someone 'mysteriously' put here either sherry". "what can I say you make it too easy hahaha" sherry laughed with a smug look on her face. "very funny ms. I like sleeping nude" sherry's faced instantly lit up red, "….h how do you know t that?" sherry said as she looked away from me still as red as a tomato. "weeeelll and in case you didn't know you sleepwalk…a lot but its not a bad thing its pretty awesome actually I feel like its my birthday every time you decide to go for a mid night walk" I said with a huge smile on my face. Sherry's face grew even redder and she started sweating "b bu I t thought I locked the door" she stuttered, "you do lock it you also unlock it when you take your midnight strolls". Sherry started turning so red that I thought she was going to turn purple but just then "gah..gah….well it doesn't matter anyway I have a hot body it'd be a crime not to show it off especially to the lonely 16 year old's that don't get any". Ouch well there goes my pride. I turned the other way and walked away from the wall with a defeated face and my back turned to that woman "pssh what ever listen gather everyone up tell them to pack up everything including there clothes and tell them to meet me at the airport at 11" I said "what? Why?". I smirked "because its mission time"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are appreciated you know. Anyway this chapter took me a while to make cause school and what not and other things but besides that I hope you enjoy**

**Sherry: where have u been anyway?**

**Me: somewhere…**

**Sherry:like?**

**Me: like in a place in a part in a section**

**Sherry : forget I asked rad toaster does not own code geass or its characters aside from the OC's**

**Oh yea and one last thing when this ' pops out it means there thinking**

_Its days like this that make me remember my childhood. I remember my friend Leona, my she was beautiful but she did have quite a temper as a child. She would always get easily frustrated over the simplest of things and that's when I would come and help her. At first she shunned my advances but over time she let me or more as if she allowed me to help her and in time I would be helping her with just about everything in more ways then one. Leona Valentine…..my wife my beloved…may you find peace in eternity and do not fret I will join you eventually when the heavens decide that my time has come until then wait for me love wait for me and I shall come. My my I must say days like these aren't so bad_

_~Trevor Valentine's journal ~entry 2~_

On a plane to Japan

"ugghhh my head's killing me" I said outloud. 'oh that's right im the only one in this room….kinda lonesome actually'. I got up and put on my knight uniform and went to find my team.

"Mooooorning sunshine! You have a good nap" said sherry with a sarcastic tone. "yea it woulda been better if I woke up and saw you sleep walking though but hey we can't all get what we want right" I retorted a wide grin spreading across my face. Suddendly sherry smirked "yea you would want me but to bad you cant have none of this" she said as she started pointing at her self. I gotta say though two days in a row shes just about shattered my pride.

"pssh whatever wheres everyone else" I said as I looked around with a blank look on my face.

" ohh there up ahead in the next room I just thought that I should wait for you" she said no once taking her eyes of the clouds outside

"uhh okay but why?" I asked puzzled

"just because and if you ask again im beating you with my wrench" she said as she looked me in the eyes and gave me the most terrifying smile I ever saw

"uhhh yea okay lets go" I said still cringing in fear

We both walked ahead and I looked at my team 3 of the best people I could ever know. First there was Marie, shes repairs my knightmare alongside sherry she looks fiiiiine to with those green eyes, long blond hair and, fair skin who wouldn't go crazy over her and to top it all off shes the nicest girl you'll ever meet she makes a mean sandwich too.

Next there was my sparring partner and fellow soldier Adam. He was taller then me for one has slicked back hair and hes well built for a soldier. He looks intimidating as hell but he's actually pretty nice albeit he's a bit harder to read then everyone else

Then there was Trace he does maintenance on my knightmare frames system and hardware he's pretty good at what he does he doesn't talk as much as everyone else though but he doesn't really have to you could generally tell what he wants by the expressions he makes. He's your average guy slim, not to buff not to scrawny the only thing that stands out are his piercing red eyes. I don't know if that's natural or not but id rather not know.

And last but most certainly not least theres Ed. Slick black hair, taller then adam and with buffness you've only dreamed of. He's my knightmare maintenance operator too although you wouldn't guess by looking at him.

"helllloooo you done daydreaming" sherry whispered into my ear

"GAahhh" I yelled and jumped to the couch one arm in front of me

" what was that a bit too ….much for you kaizer?" sherry said as she gave me a strangely seductive smile

"waaah of course not that wouldn't even faze a middle schooler" I said my face still red

"really? It fazed you" sherry said still smiling and leaning closer

"well if you recall you said you were gonna beat me with a wrench I wasn't scared not turned on" I said in an attempt to defend myself

"you keep telling yourself that" she said with a now blank face

" you shouldn't do that sherry you'll startle someone if you do" marie said as she scolded sherry

You know it wasn't till that moment that I noticed Sherry not like see her but really noticed her. That lustful raven black hair, those ocean blue eyes that you could spend an eternity in, that seductively slim body of her's and the kicker….her boobs were actually pretty big.

"we've come a long way since then huh " adam spoke

"yea a flight to Japan from Britannia's pretty long but we're almost there" Ed replied

"I don't think that's what he meant…" said trace

"then what did you mean adam?" Ed said with a confused look on his face

"He meant that we've come a long way since the orphange" I said with a stern look on my face

"yea we really have…haven't we?" sherry said with a sad smile on her face

"indeed we have…"marie said staring down at the floor with empty eyes

It has been a while since we all thought about the orphange were we came from but painful memories are better left untouched

"come on guys don't get down were here aren't we, I know its been a while since you don't have to remind me but come on look at how far we've come I know for a fact that the Old Man and Michelle would be happy that we've made it this good" I said in an attempt to lift everyone's spirits

"I know but sometimes you can't help but think about the beginning" Marie said with those same empty eyes

"yea I know…but we can't get down not when were this far we have to finish what we started" I said with a serious look

"I know marcus but like marie said you can't help but think about better times when things are like this" Adam said

"yea he's right were still gonna do this we can't have something like this slowing us down" trace said with a cold look

"easier said then done…" sherry said with a bitter look in her eyes

"Don't worry about us Marcus we'll get it done"

"Alright just remember when were done…we'll be able to start again"

Everyone smiled at this

"yea that's right" adam smiled

"cant forget about that" ed said with a wide grin on his face

"humph I almost forgot about that " trace said with a small smile

"thanks Marcus" marie said with her warm smile back in place

"hahaha and to think I was actually down about this "sherry said with her usual arrogance back in her voice

"and one more thing….stop calling me Marcus I told you guys that's not my name anymore" I said with my usual blank look

"but marcus" I cut off marie " no marie…kaizer….for the time being im kaizer seraphim not Marcus Gray"

"o okay…kaizer" marie said with a somewhat sad face

"Ima go back to sleep wake me when were there" I said as I walked to the back of the plane where the beds were

"…I forgot how much he's given up for this" trace said

"yea….it must be hard…casting aside a part of who you are" Adam said looking out the window

"Yea it is hard…but that's also the reason why he's who he is today…a knight" ed said looking down

"…." marie just looked out the window that same sad look on her face

'..marcus….' sherry thought as she looked at the door kaizer had gone through a hand over her chest

'not yet….. I cant be marcus yet' I thought to myself. I looked over the files the emperor had given me before I left

'suzaku?…..so he's gonna help me huh' I silently thought to myself

" just you wait ill capture you C.C…..ill capture you and get back my freedom….all our freedom"


End file.
